the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dai Terumi
Approval: 3/31/16 8 feats (1 banked) bori v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' Dai is true to her heritage sharing many of the same traits as her great grandmother Mei Terumi. Like Mei, Dai is a tall slender girl, with auburn hair. Unlike her Mei though Dai likes to keep her hair shorter, so it can be put up and out of the way when she is training with a sword. She can alway be seen wearing a red cloak that helps her conseal her sword. She often wears a matching red a yellow shirt, with puffy red pants that are tucked into her thigh high boots. Although from time to time she is known to wear a white dress with her cloak. Anna 3.png Anna Photo2.png Dai is often mistaken as coy, when in reality she is just a little shy and accidentily flirts with people. Although this hasn't stopped her from pursuing her goals. She is driven to become one of the next Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Growing up in Kiri she would always her tales about them and at a very young age decided that one day whe would become one of them. This has led to her practicing her swordsmenship for hours on end each day. However despite her shyness and overwhelming drive she is a generally happy person and once she gets to know someone she may talk their ear off. 'Stats' (Total:59) ' *'Strength: 11 *'Speed: 11' *'Chakra Levels: 10' *'Chakra Control: 12' *'Endurance: 10' *'CP: 70' *'Banked: 1' '' Rank Upgrades' '''Genin 1: Kenjutsu ' Genin 2: Yobidashikodai Chunin: N/A ' '''Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 8 Banked feats: 1 Kenjutsu (3) # Ryūtsuishōsen (Dragon Hammer-Flight Flash) - A combination of Ryūtsuisen and Ryūshōsen, Ryūtsuishōsen begins with the powerful jump and supported upswing of Ryūshōsen, giving the leap enough power to pass one's opponent in mid-air, and on the returning drop, Ryūtsuisen is performed. It can also work the other way around at times, where the Ryūshōsen performed first instead. (20 CP) # Ryūkansen (Dragon Coiling Flash) - Most often used as a counterattack against a thrust or charge, one sidesteps a forward-moving opponent and moves past them. In doing so, one spins in a full circle, adding momentum and centrifugal force to the strength of the sword swing, which is then aimed at either the opponent's back or the back of the neck. (20 CP) # Soryusen (Twin Dragon Flash) - After the first strike with the quickened sword, the user weilds the empty sheath along the same path as a blunt weapon. After the sword strike lands, the sheath strike delivers a pulverizing blow capable of crushing bone and shattering wood, but if the sword strike misses, the sheath acts as a powerful insurance, preventing an opponents attack and delivering a crushing blow when least expected. (20 CP) Yobidashikodai (3) # Fossil Barrage: The user manipulates the fossils in the area to rise above the ground and form a storm cloud of bones. The user then causes a nightmarish hail storm of fossils. (20 CP) # '''Call of the Ancients: Defense: The user manipulates the fossils in the area to take the form a skeletal triceratops. It will defend the user with its mighty frill, absorbing damage as long as the user is behind it. (20 CP, 10 CP/round) # '''Call of the Ancients: Pack (Medium):' ''The user manipulates the fossils in the area to take the form of a pack skeletal utahraptors to attack the opponent. They attempt to trap the opponent before attacking. (20 CP, 15 CP/round) Other (1) #One Handed Jutsu: This allows to user to use jutsu with only one hand. This enables her to use a sword in one hand and use the other to make a jutsu. '''Equipment' *(6) Chakra Conducting Sword Ryo ' * Ryo Earned: 23000 * Ryo Spent: 0 * Ryo Left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 46' *'Banked: 6' *'Reset Day: Friday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 1 ' '''Shia the Buff [Chunin Exam] -4 QP, 2000 Ryo, 6/3/16 C-Rank: 1 How to Hide an Oni- 4 QP, 2000 Ryo, 11/12/15 D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 9 ' Traveling Through The Forest! A Dark Presence On The Way Back! - 2 QP, 1000 Ryo, 11/12/15 Wandering About Just Because - 4 QP, 2000 Ryo, 11/15/15 The First Step After Academy - 5 QP, 2500 Ryo, 11/19/15 The.....Past? -3 QP, 1500 Ryo, 11/20/15 Adventure Time! - 9 QP, 4500 Ryo, 11/26/15 Sank's Field - 2 QP, 1000 Ryo, 12/11/15 Building a Dojo: Cleaning up the Rubble! - 1 QP, 500 Ryo, 12/15/15 Snow Day! - 1 QP, 500 Ryo, 12/30/15 Truely a Work of Art [Skrimish] - 3 QP, 1500 Ryo, 2/11/16 Party of the Year - 1 QP, 500 Ryo, 2/29/16 I think it's time to head back home - 3 QP, 1500 Ryo 3/23/16 Escort and Recovery [Skrimish] - 4 QP, 2000 Ryo, 3/31/16 '''Relationships Kina - She is an Oni that Dai first met while training out in the forrest. They became quick friends, Dai even helped her out with trying to find a way to transform into a human form. Agro - He was a genin when she first met him in Konoha. He asked her if she wanted to be rivals. She agreed relutantly at first. However after their first sparring match she was enthused about having this rivalry. 'History and Story' Dai was born to a single mother and never met her father. Her mother told her stories of her father about how he was a powerful man in his clan and that they only had a week together. She wasn't even aware she was pregnant with Dai until well after the man had left. Growing up without a father sometimes left her wondering if there was a way to bring him back to their family. Growing up in Kiri, Dai heard many stories about the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. They were often told to her as bedtime stories. She couldn't get enough of them growing up. She often had her mother tell her the same stories over and over again each night just so she could hear then again. This left her dreaming of the day she could weild a sword and join the ranks of the Seven Swordsmen. Due to the absence of her father and her strong desire to become a part of the seven swordsmen, Dai has a strong desire to gain power. When she got older she wondered why she was not able to control the Lava release or Boil release abilities of her great gandmother. Although at a young age she noticed she was able to control fossils. Neither her or her mother understood why she was able to do this. Her mother would assure her that she could still develop the family kekkei genkai. Dai was skeptical about it though, if she wouldn't develop it by the time she graduated the academy she feels like she wouldn't develop it. Still she wanted more power in the hopes of bringing her father back to her and her mother. When she was still young she would go out with her friends and grab sticks and pretend to sword fight with them. Only for her they weren't pretend they were the first step in her training to become a skilled master of the sword. Her mother saw this and got Dai a tutor in kenjutsu when she was just 4. She was estatic when she started and for the first few weeks wouldn't put the practice sword down. Some nights if her mother wasn't watching closely she would sneak the practice sword into her bedroom at night and sleep with it. When Dai finally started at the academy she found it a little remedial, with all of her time she had spent training her kenjutsu along with her other jutsu. Although she thought it was so easy she was a good student and put 100% of her effort into her studies and it paied off. She was able to graduate in only a few years, much quicker than most of her classmates. She was 8 when she graduated the academy. She is waiting to take her chunin exams until she feels like she is a master in her kenjutsu. Category:Character Category:Kirigakure